


Happy birthday Chara!

by Dreamillusions



Series: SCARTALE: Horrors of Being a Pacifist [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 9/9, Birthday Fluff, Breakfast, Chara and Frisk Share a Body, Chocolate, Fluff, Pie, Planning Adventures, Platonic Life Partners, Possession, Sharing a Body, Soul Bond, how should we celebrate chara's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamillusions/pseuds/Dreamillusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so today is 9/9, and despite no one knowing when Chara's birthday is. it is agreed in fanon that today is their birthday (long story short, they love the number 9, so why not *shrug*) so here's a little fluffy piece for our narrator's birthday! don't own undertale, toby fox does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday Chara!

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE WE GO. MY SECOND FIC FOR THE AMAZING GAME UNDERTALE. IF YOU FIND SOMETHING CONFUSING, PLEASE TELL ME AND I'LL TRY TO FIX IT.
> 
> ALSO, THIS IS ACTUALLY PART OF A FUTURE SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS THAT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THAT LOOKS INTO THE WORLD OF FRISK AFTER THE PACIFIST ROUTE AND WHAT KIND OF EMOTIONAL HARDSHIPS THEY WOULD GO THROUGH BECAUSE OF ALL THE MONSTERS KILLING THEM AND THE HORRIFYING THINGS THEY WENT THROUGH. SO HOPEFULLY I'LL SE YOU GUYS SOON ^^
> 
> REASON I POSTED IT NOW? BECAUSE IT'S CHARA'S BIRTHDAY, OBVIOUSLY *ROLL EYES*
> 
> ENJOY!

**Chara,**

**Stay determined.**

**We love you.**

* * *

Their eyes opened slowly, for the first time in weeks not having a nightmare. They felt actually rested for one.

 _*Morning, Frisk. You seem like you had a good sleep... for once._ Chara's yawning drew their attention to the edge of the bed, where the specter used their hands to rise to their knees, mouth gaping widely. They chuckled and chucked a pillow at their companion.

Cover the mouth. It's disgusting.

 _*No._ Chara widened their yawn cheekily and floated closer to them, a warm cheek resting on their head. They smiled and relished in the gesture of their favorite ghost.

 _*Don't let Mettaton or Napstablook hear that. You'll break their hearts._ Chara giggled and made a show of falling to the bed with a dramatic faint. * _Oh, how tragic!_

You're ridiculous, Chara.

The ghost grinned mischievously. * _I know._

They grinned back and went to change into their signature blue sweater with the purple stripes. Chara eyed them and stretched, jumping from the bed.

You seem happy, they commented at the ghost's enthusiasm.

_*Well, today is my birthday! I'm always excited on my birthday!_

Their eyes widened and they spun around to face the smiling apparition.

A birthday? You have never mentioned anything about a birthday? How did you expect them to prepare anything on such a short notice?

Chara's smile turned piteous. * _You're the only one seeing me, Frisk. It's not like anyone is going to celebrate it. I'm dead, remember? I don't even remember how old I am._

Frisk looked over their body-mate, taking in the green shirt with the yellow stripe. Obviously a child.

 _*Gee, I couldn't figure it out myself. Thank you so much for this tidbit._ Chara rolled their eyes and placed their hands on their hips. * _Seriously, just congratulate me and let's get on with my favorite day._

Alright, alright. Frisk sighed and finished changing, exiting the room shortly after. Chara stared at them in confusion, certain that they would have said 'happy birthday' at this point already.

_*Perhaps I overestimated the kid._

Frisk's grin secretly widened as they noticed the bewildered expression of the ghost and they entered the kitchen, where Toriel was just finishing preparing breakfast.

"Oh, good morning, my child." The boss monster greeted them as they slinked to the table. They startled and chuckled, running to her and giving her a big hug.

"Oh! Heh heh heh," Toriel laughed and crouched down to engulf them in a bear embrace, "You seem to have slept well, my child. I'm really glad for that."

They grinned happily and wriggled out of her arms and tapped their feet. She laughed louder and stood up, "Alright, alright, Frisk. Sit down and I'll bring you your food."

Yay!

_*You're too excited for food. See, if it was chocolate or pie—_

It was indeed pie… chocolate pie. They blinked at the plate next to their usual scrambled eggs and milk and looked up to the suddenly embarrassed goat.

"I apologize, Frisk. But you know about Asriel and Chara. My first children, right?" They nodded, uncertain as to where their mother was heading to, "Well, today is Chara's birthday… and I remembered that they liked my chocolate pies and… I just made it without thinking. I'm sorry for upsetting you, Frisk."

They immediately shook their head and stood up, running to embrace her. Toriel huffed a wet chuckle and swept them up to another embrace. "I promise to make you some for your birthday as well, alright?"

They grinned happily and nodded, feeling Chara's incredulous gasps. They were lowered and placed back on the chair while Toriel excused herself to prepare for school.

_*I can't… I can't believe she remembered…_

Want to taste the pie?

_*Wha— you know I can't taste anything!_

Remember the time where their SOULs combined in the battle against Asriel?

_*Yes… what are you trying to suggest? Wait… me, possess your body?_

They nodded.

_*Are you sure? That time was an emergency…_

And it worked perfectly! Try it!

Chara looked at them for a long time, as if not believing that they would relinquish control over their body so easily, until they sighed and murmured something about naïve children and not having a body for so long and moved behind them, hands shaking as they snaked around their chest. Chara pressed themselves to their back, and as if falling into a pool of goo, the ghost entered their body and washing them with warmth.

Their breath hitched at the foreign feeling of another consciousness entering their body and being moved out of control. All feeling muted down and only the warmth from Chara's being prevented them from losing themselves into the void of their mind.

Their shared body slumped in the chair, like a marionette that got its strings cut. Chara huffed out heavily.

"*This… is hard to move…" They managed to say, getting control of their voice first, **_figures_** _,_ "*How do you do this every day?"

They chuckled, latching onto the warmth. **_You used to do the same when you were alive?_**

"*Yeah, true… just give me a moment…" Their shared hand shook as it raised and they felt Chara's exhaustion just by this gesture. "*God, I never thought I would hate going back to a real body. After this, we need to find a way to only give me the mouth."

 ** _Why, so you can kiss someone?_** They smirked and teased the embarrassed specter.

"*F-Frisk! …Seriously, I only know if you are feeling well if you tease or flirt with people."

**_Thank you. Now, what about the pie?_ **

"*Oh, right." With great effort, Chara straightened their shared body and picked up the fork, maneuvering it to cut a piece of the pie and bringing it to their mouth, melting into the taste the minute their mouth closed.

**_I see that you like it. That's good._ **

Chara started to sob, feeling Frisk turn frantic with worry. The specter huffed a laugh, burying their shared face in their hands. "*Thank you, Frisk. It's so good. I missed it so much. I missed mom and dad and Asriel so much… you gave me so much yet… yet you lost everything…"

 ** _Not true, I gained your family, Chara._** They wanted to hug Chara but they didn't have their own body, so instead they imagined arms circling Chara's being and smiled when their efforts were rewarded by Chara's laughing.

"*Figures. You always know how to make me feel better. You taught me how to be a better person and… and I hope I can be there for you."

**_Thank you, Chara. I'm glad that I won't have to face my demons alone. You're like my little angel._ **

Chara laughed. "*Isn't that _sweet_ of you?"

**_Sans would be proud._ **

"*Don't bring him into the conversation! I'm going to finish the pie now so I won't have to think about him!" Chara immediately stuffed their face with the pie, cherishing every moment of the taste and crying without noticing. They continued their imaginary embracing and rambled to their friend about what they should do for the rest of the day.

**_—And maybe go to see the sunset from where we exited! The view is so beautiful from there. We can go by ourselves, which will be like a date! Papy is so knowledgeable about dates now._ **

Their rambling made Chara chuckle. "*What, we're date-mates now?"

**_We're body-mates, silly. Besides, you're my best friend! Best friends go on dates! We did it with Papy and Dyne!_ **

"*Not exactly, but okay. I'm going to finish soon." Chara slowly consumed the last crumbs of the pie and took a while to appreciate the time of being in a real body, feeling the breeze coming from the open window and the hardness of the chair underneath their shared body. Feeling Frisk's SOUL heal from the constant stress they were under the last half year made them feel even better. It was a really good day.

It was perfect.

"*Alright. Time up."

**_Are you sure?_ **

"*Yep. Besides, we can't go on with the day without finishing breakfast so hop on." Chara concentrated and separated themselves from the body, feeling the familiar numbness settle over their being, feeling sad despite complaining merely moments ago.

After exited their shared body, Chara remained at close distance, liking the warmth radiated from their SOUL.

Ready to go, Chara?

_*Yes. Thanks, Frisk._

Anytime. Oh, and-

"Happy birthday, partner."

Chara's cheeks reddened even further as the ghost smiled a big, honest grin.

_*What took you so long, you goof?_


End file.
